


Drabbles of Artimis and Derek

by Aliensquidkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Military AU, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So on tumblr there was an ask for a human M!A, So Shadow (my oc) Turned into Artimis.  She met Derek (thedeceptionweaponsspecialist and broken-sparked-femme; Dreadwing). this is an AU, usually military theme. Both Parties are Military Airmen. Artimis flies an F-22 Raptor while Derek Flies an F-35 Lightning II.  Now, most of these are Song inspired so year i don't own the songs but i own artimis ^.^ This is mainly Humanformers that were supposedly born human but had no recolection of being a transformer at all. There is a story arc: Wrong Side of heaven, Read All About It, Stay, By The Way; She's an Animal; those are one story arc otherwise these are oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All of Me

 

Artimis sighed softly as she sat against the Landing Gear of her F-22. she was dressed in loose sweatpants and a loose tee shirt that was Derek’s; she acquired it when she accidentally forgot to bring an extra shirt. her hair was pulled up into a simple pony tail, brown eyes were tired and worn. she had the cramps from hell currently and felt like utter crap. 

Boot clad foot falls approached her curled up form. she looked up seeing the one man that she cared about, soon a small smile played at her lips. “you should rest artimis.” he rumbled as he sat next to her and gathered her body to rest against his own.

"Don’t want to." she admits softly as she buries her fave into his shoulder. broad hands ran over her body as he rubbed her back. "you should." he kissed the top of her head. "nope… just want you." she murmurs as she pulled back to look at him.

"you know we need to keep this under wraps…i won’t risk both of our careers." she murmus as he looked at her with a critical expression "Artimis…." he sighs, "No. i love you.  but we need to keep commander Orion off our tails…" she murmurs as she leans forward and kissed his lips. she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself closer to him.

he eagerly accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms  around her. she meant the world to him and he never wanted to let her go. they stayed like this, Artimis on his lap; her body pressed against his for hours enjoying each other’s company. she had her forehead pressed against his, her smaller body was definately different; then she started to sing to him. 

_"What would I do without your smart mouth?_   
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_   
_You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_   
_What’s going on in that beautiful mind_   
_I’m on your magical mystery ride_   
_And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright….”_

her soft suprano voice flowed as she kept her eyes closed as she sang only to him.

_“My head’s under water_   
_But I’m breathing fine_   
_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_   
  
_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_   
_Give your all to me_   
_I’ll give my all to you_   
_You’re my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I’m winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you, ohoh…”_

she smiled and pulled his head close to her shoulder, a soft smile playing at her lips as she reached up and touched his buzz cut hair.

_“How many times do I have to tell you_   
_Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too_   
_The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood_   
_You’re my downfall, you’re my muse_   
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_   
_I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you_   
  
_My head’s under water_   
_But I’m breathing fine_   
_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind….”_

she kissed the side of his head and started to gently rock their bodies from side to side.

_“‘Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_   
_Give your all to me_   
_I’ll give my all to you_   
_You’re my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I’m winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you, ohoh_   
  
_Give me all of you_   
_Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts_   
_Risking it all, though it’s hard_   
  
_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_   
_Give your all to me_   
_I’ll give my all to you_   
_You’re my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I’m winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you_   
  
_I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you, ohoh.”_

she ends as she lifts his head to look up at her. “I love you.” she breathes out. Derek was beyond stunned… he didn’t know what to think… was he really so lucky to have her? yes he was. she kept him balanced and sane. she kept her commanding officer close and safe, she never wanted to let him go.


	2. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song: Come Home- One Republic

Artimis smiled sadly as she played with a picture she held in her hand. it was of a man, blue eyes, jet black buzz cut hair… her lover. a year ago she was deployed out to the Middle east … he had duties and stayed back in the states. she looked up hearing the song that seemed to fit their relationship.

_“Hello world_   
_Hope you’re listening_   
_Forgive me if I’m young_   
_For speaking out of turn_   
_There’s someone I’ve been missing_   
_I think that they could be_   
_The better half of me_   
_They’re in the wrong place trying to make it right_   
_But I’m tired of justifying_   
_So I say to you.._

  
_Come home_   
_Come home_   
_Cause I’ve been waiting for you_   
_For so long_   
_For so long_   
_Right now there’s a war between the vanities_   
_But all I see is you and me_   
_The fight for you is all I’ve ever known_   
_So come home_   
_Oh….”_

she soon found herself singing to the song, she shifted on her Planes nose and looked up at the desert night sky. she let a few tears fall from her eyes…she missed him, her other half. when the next verse she let her voice ring out.

_“I get lost in the beauty_   
_Of everything I see_   
_The world ain’t half as bad_   
_As they paint it to be_   
_If all the sons,_   
_All the daughters_   
_Stopped to take it in_   
_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_   
_It might start now, yeah_   
_Well maybe I’m just dreaming out loud_   
_Until then…”_

her voice started to gain strength and power, brown eyes were closed and she seemed to be at peace. 

_“Come home_   
_Come home_   
_Cause I’ve been waiting for you_   
_For so long_   
_For so long_   
_Right now there’s a war between the vanities_   
_But all I see is you and me_   
_The fight for you is all I’ve ever known_   
_Ever known_   
_So come home_   
_Oh”_

Her true voice continued to flow, her breath hitched briefly as she truly missed her other half. a year seemed too long… she wasn’t due back for another three weeks.

_“Everything I can’t be_   
_Is everything you should be_   
_And that’s why I need you here_   
_Everything I can’t be_   
_Is everything you should be_   
_And that’s why I need you here_   
_So hear this now…_   
  
_Come home_   
_Come home_   
_Cause I’ve been waiting for you_   
_For so long_   
_For so long_   
_Right now there’s a war between the vanities_   
_But all I see is you and me_   
_The fight for you is all I’ve ever known_   
_Ever known_   
_So come home_   
_Come home……”_

Tears were fully streaming down her face as she finished off the song. she cupped her face in her hands and let her shoulders shake, she had gained a few scars but what scared her was her thought that he possibly found some one else. That hurt her even more…that was her fear.


	3. Your Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_When I see your smile_   
_Tears roll down my face I can’t replace_   
_And now that I’m strong I have figured out_   
_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_   
_And I know I’ll find deep inside me I can be the one_   
  
_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_   
_I’ll stand up with you forever_   
_I’ll be there for you through it all (through it all)_   
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

She smiled to herself as she sat in the C-17; one year one month… that is how long she had been away from him… Oblivion sat next to her and smirked, he figured it out pretty quickly that she had the hots for their commander. the six foot man pulled her close, they were landing and she was well…. like a kid in a candy store. “easy shadow” oblivion rumbles. “shut up.” she comments with a smile.

she yelped as the lumbering C-17 landed on the tarmac of Edwards Air Force Base. it had been a long 22 hour flight, and well she was exhausted but she needed to be near him.

_It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay._   
_Seasons are changing_   
_And waves are crashing_   
_And stars are falling all for us_   
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_   
_I can show you I’ll be the one_

The taxing hulk of metal finally came to a stop and she stood up, she turned around and pulled down her duffle bag, her brown hair had grew to mid shoulder length, her eyes had hardened slightly but war was war… there was nothing she could do about that.

The cargo bay dropped and her company strode out of the lumbering hulk of a plane. they had lost Alex in a raid, he was a good man… brown eyes searched for her one… higher ups be damned… she found him and took off in a sprint towards him.

_Use me as you will_   
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_   
_And I know I’ll be okay_   
_Though my skies are turning gray_

Derek smiled as he opened his arms and embraced her. he gently spun her around and kept her close. she shook in his grasp, he tilted her head up and kissed her. her hands returned his shorn hair and kissed back; tears fell freely from her eyes as she pulled away to look directly at him. “I love you.” he rumbles as he gently cupped her face.

_I will never let you fall_   
_I’ll stand up with you forever_   
_I’ll be there for you through it all_   
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I love you too…" she took a shuddering breath and ignored her name being called by Commander Orion. she pressed their heads together and gave him a watery smile. he was here now….that is all that mattered…


	4. Wrong Side of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song: Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch, start the feels.....

_I spoke to god today, and she said that she’s ashamed._   
_What have I become, what have I done?_   
_I spoke to the devil today, and he swears he’s not to blame._   
_And I understood, cuz I feel the same._

Artimis snarled as she banked her jet to the left, her eyes narrowed as she tried to get the bogey off her tail. ::Artimis? you there?:: came a voice that seemed to soothe her. ::Yea…. I’m here Derek.:: she replies as she tries to avoided the shots being aimed at her. she feels tears fall from her eyes as she banked to the left.

_Arms wide open, I stand alone._   
_I’m no hero, and I’m not made of stone._   
_Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._   
_I’m on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._   
_I’m on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell._

::Just hold on.:: he says through the radio, you could hear the desperation in his voice ::I’ll try….i can’t make any promises Derek.:: her voice falters as she saw another tail her. ::I love you.:: she breathes out. silence met her before a shaking breath could be heard. ::I love you too.:: he replies.

_I heard from god today, and she sounded just like me._   
_What have I done, and who have I become._   
_I saw the devil today, and he looked a lot like me._   
_I looked away, I turned away!_   
  
_Arms wide open, I stand alone._   
_I’m no hero, and I’m not made of stone._   
_Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._   
_I’m on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._   
_I’m on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell._

::baby?:: her voice shook. this was the end… she could feel it in her bones. ::yea?::  came his reply, he was on the ground keeping contact with her and recording their conversation.

_I’m not defending, downward descending,_   
_falling further and further away!_   
_I’m closer EVERYDAY!_   
  
_I’m getting closer every day, to the end._   
_The end, The end, the end,_   
_I’m getting closer EVERYDAY!_

:: I never told you this….. You’re going to be a daddy…. I’m pregnant.:: she chuckles with a soft whimper as she continued to evade. ::what… really?:: he asks stunned. :: Yea….. twins….:: she chuckles, tears fell from her face. :: come back…. Artimis!:: he cried out ::Please!:: his voice cracked.

::I can’t….I love you.:: she lifted her head and waited, she was in view, derek could see it….she soon heard the sounds of rockets flying after her. ::ARTIMIS!!?? ARTIMIS!!:: he screamed through the radio as he watched as the rockets collided with her plane. ” NO!!!” he cries out as commander orion held him back.

 

  
_Arms wide open, I stand alone._   
_I’m no hero, and I’m not made of stone._   
_Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._   
_I’m on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._   
_I’m on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._   
_I’m on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, the righteous side of hell._

 

tears fell from his eyes as the two planes who took her down were destroyed. “ARTIMIS!!” he screamed as the only woman in his life had been killed in front of him. he collapsed onto his knees and let his fingers dig into the dirt. his commander staying by his side, even he was crying.


	5. Read All About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song : Read All About It by Emeli Sande

_You’ve got the words to change a nation_   
_But you’re biting your tongue_   
_You’ve spent a life time stuck in silence_   
_Afraid you’ll say something wrong_   
_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_

A week passed; a long hard week for Derek…. his one true love was killed by insurgents and he was on his way back to the states… could god be truly that cruel? they landed and he instantly made a b-line for a bar. hoping to drown himself in liquor before her funeral. she had been a hero…. but at her own and her children’s life. 

_Come on, come on_

two days… that has been the time that it took to get everything in order. the company, Commander Orion, and Derek made their way to Arlington cemetery. her family was there was well it seemed as they sat down in chairs before her grave. Derek had a small plush toy in his hands, the fabric was molted but still clung to her scent. 

  
_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_   
_I wanna scream ‘til the words dry out_   
_So put it in all of the papers,_   
_I’m not afraid_   
_They can read all about it_   
_Read all about it, oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_

the minister finally arrived and started the funeral, he couldn’t hear anyone; his eyes locked on her coffin. he felt tears fall from his eyes and land on his pants. he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, blue eyes meet his commander’s own tear stained eyes. 

 **"she was a mother, a lover, a soldier, but most of all; she was a gentle spirit that aimed to impress and make every one’s days a little brighter."** The pastor comments, Derek finally hung his head and let his heart finally grieve. tears soon streamed freely down his face and onto the grass, his shoulders gently shook as he quietly cried. 

_At night we’re waking up the neighbors_   
_While we sing away the blues_   
_Making sure that we’re remembered, yeah_   
_Cause we all matter too_   
_If the truth has been forbidden_   
_Then we’re breaking all the rules_

it seemed like forever when everyone started to pay their respects. Derek didn’t move from his seat until everyone was away, they had yet to lower her into her grave. on quaking legs he made his way over to her coffin and touched the finished wood.

_So come on, come on  
Come on, come on,_

he pressed his head against where her head would be “i can’t believe you did that…. come back….Artimis please…” his voice shakes, tears continue to fall from his eyes. “I need you….you have no idea  how much you meant to me…I lost Skylar… I can’t loose you…”

_Let’s get the TV and the radio_   
_To play our tune again_   
_It’s ‘bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_   
_There’s no need to be afraid_   
_I will sing with you my friend_   
  
_Come on, come on_

"I remember when we first met… heh…Bryan set us up…. smart fucker… god…" his hands shake as  he reached up to touch the top. "that night….that sparked the love for you. I was drawn to you…. I tried to push you the day after… I was miserable…" he gives a watery smile and closed his eyes.

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_   
_I wanna scream ‘til the words dry out_   
_So put it in all of the papers,_   
_I’m not afraid_   
_They can read all about it_   
_Read all about it, oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_

"you were a good pilot… brave and… beautiful…. Please…. don’t be dead…. you can’t be dead… I need you…Art…." his breath hitched "I was going to ask you when we returned home… i …." he couldn’t bring himself to say it… 

  
_Yeah, we’re all wonderful, wonderful people_   
_So when did we all get so fearful?_   
_Now we’re finally finding our voices_   
_So take a chance, come help me sing this_   
_Yeah, we’re all wonderful, wonderful people_   
_So when did we all get so fearful?_   
_And now we’re finally finding our voices_   
_Just take a chance, come help me sing this_

"I was going to ask you to Marry me… if you had just hung on for another minuet…. Oblivion would have helped you…….. oh god… my heart… Artimis… i hope you and the little ones are safe now… I’ll find you when my Time comes…" 

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_   
_I wanna scream ‘til the words dry out_   
_So put it in all of the papers,_   
_I’m not afraid_   
_They can read all about it_   
_Read all about it, oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_

He gets up and placed a kiss on the top of the coffin. a few droplets of tears landed on the top, in the shadow stood his commander… he heard and witnessed the whole thing. he felt bad for Derek…. god knows what he would have done if it was his own wife. 

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_   
_I wanna scream ‘til the words dry out_   
_So put it in all of the papers,_   
_I’m not afraid_   
_They can read all about it_   
_Read all about it, oh_

Derek walked away, the piece of cloth still in his hand. his eyes were downcast as he was gathered in the arms of Prometheus and his mother. he cried against her shoulder and clung to her like a lifeline… it would take a decade maybe more to heal from her loss… if only she was alive….he hung onto that hope that she was. she had to be.


	6. The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by The Phoenix by Fall out boy

_Put on your war paint_

she laughs as she sprints towards her F-22. her eyes alight with life and fire. “Alright! Listen up! we have have insurgents that is attacking the town. stop them at all costs. we’ll split up, Artimis with me.” Derek calls out as he climbs up on his F-35 Lightning II. 

_You are a brick tied to me that’s dragging me down_   
_Strike a match and I’ll burn you to the ground_   
_We are the jack-o-lanterns in July_   
_Setting fire to the sky_   
_He-here comes this rising tide_   
_So come on_

she gave an excited giggle and climbed up. her hair was pulled back into a small bun.  she settled in her cockpit and fastened herself in before putting on her helmet and closing the cockpit.

_Put on your war paint_   
  
_Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies_   
_Silver clouds with grey linings_   
  
_So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_   
_One maniac at a time we will take it back_   
_You know time crawls on when you’re waiting for the song to start_   
_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

she follows her commander and takes off after him ::alright artimis, take the north, ill be close by.:: ::you got it commander.:: she chuckles and flies just behind him.

she yelled happily as they worked through the training. she smirks as she dives down and flies inches off of the mock houses scaring the insugents. ::Artimis! what the hell are you doing!:: yelled Derek. ::scaring them out…. scare tactic commander.:: she replies cooly.

_Hey young blood_   
_Doesn’t it feel like our time is running out?_   
_I’m gonna change you like a remix_   
_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_   
_You’re wearing our vintage misery_   
_No, I think it looked a little better on me_   
_I’m gonna change you like a remix_   
_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_   
  
_Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks_   
_Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks_   
_Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks_   
_"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass_

she banked upwards sharply and pulled her jet high up into the atmosphere. ::Artimis?:: derek asks ::I’m here commander… when do we deal the final blow?:: ::Soon. level yourself out and make another fly by.:: he orders.

_So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_   
_One maniac at a time we will take it back_   
_You know time crawls on when you’re waiting for the song to start_   
_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_   
  
_Hey young blood_   
_Doesn’t it feel like our time is running out?_   
_I’m gonna change you like a remix_   
_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_   
_You’re wearing our vintage misery_   
_No, I think it looked a little better on me_   
_I’m gonna change you like a remix_   
_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_

::You got it commander!:: she chirps as she levels out and flies beside him. her lips were hard and pursed; ::alright artimis…. next fly by let it rain.:: he rumbles. ::you got it commander:: oh she was giddy. she bounced in her seat and tightened her grip on the stick.

_Put on your war paint_   
  
_The war is won_   
_Before it’s begun_   
_Release the doves_   
_Surrender love_   
  
_(Wave the white flag!)_   
  
_Hey young blood_   
_Doesn’t it feel like our time is running out?_   
_I’m gonna change you like a remix_   
_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_   
_You’re wearing our vintage misery_   
_No, I think it looked a little better on me_   
_I’m gonna change you like a remix_   
_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_

The two jets lowered and soon Automatic guns and rockets were fired. Artimis let out a wolf type call and banked to the left while derek banked to the right. adrenaline ran high through her body as they started to make their way to base.

_Hey young blood -_   
_Doesn’t it feel - like our time is running out?_   
_I’m gonna change you like a remix -_   
_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix_   
  
_Put on your war paint_


	7. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Stay be Florida Georgia Line; Takes place after Read all about it

_I’d sell my soul just to see your face._   
_And I’d break my bones just to heal your pain._   
_In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I’m starting to lose my faith._

Six months…. That has been the months that she had been ‘dead’, she was healed and recovered… she was on her way to Edwards Air force base, she loved Derek, for six months she had lived in Italy where she had to have multiple surgeries and work as an undercover militant.

_But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?_   
_I’m sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away._   
_(I should have took the time to tell you)_   
_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?_   
_(I can’t go another day without you)_   
_Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?_   
_(Girl you gotta know I love you)_

the C-17 landed on the strip and she gathered her things. Anxiety rode high as the bay doors opened. she pulled her hood over her head and hiked her duffle bag higher against her shoulder. she carefully made her way to her room…. it hadn’t changed… she would have to thank Commander Orion for saving her ass.

_My heart’s on my sleeve, but it’s turning black._   
_(I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone)_   
_Without your touch I’m not gonna last._   
_(I know you know that I need ya just to carry on)_   
_It feels like my walls are caving in._   
_(You’d always hold me before I left you hanging on)_   
_And I’ll do anything to have you here again._

she changed into new clothes. a sports bra covered by a blue tank top. you could see the fresh bright pink scars on her back, shoulders and neck. her hair had grown to the mid back… she would have to cut it soon.

she soon made her way to the gym, everyone must be in training…. that was fine…. but when she opened the door and walked in she saw the one man that meant the world to her. he was currently doing push ups, his black hair had grown into short spikes… oh this was going to be hard to explain to him.

Derek finished his last set and plopped down on his ass. he took a drink of water  and looked up, his eyes widen in surprise as he was a very real Artemis looking back at him. in a daze he got up,  ** _what!? what the hell!_**  he thinks as he stays rooted to the spot.

_But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?_   
_I’m sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away._   
_(I should have took the time to tell you)_   
_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?_   
_(I can’t go another day without you)_

"Derek…" Artimis breathes out, her brown eyes looking over his body before returning to look at his face.

"Artimis?…." he trails off before giving a hurt growl and roughly grabs his things as the shock wore off. "well… I see you hare fine." his voice turned cold and emotionless. 

"Derek…. Let me explain please." she pleads softly, fear and hurt filed her heart. she came back to him, wasn’t that enough?!

"no. Artimis. I grieved for you!" his voice gains heat "for six months i visited your grave thinking you were dead! What happened that day! What Truly happened!" he asks with a snarl.

_Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long._   
_And I can’t stand to be alone._   
_Please know this is not your fault._   
  
_And all I want…_   
  
_Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay._   
_There’s gotta be a way, ‘cause going on without you is killing me everyday._

"I was taken down! you saw that! I couldn't eject!" she yells back.

"really! IS that all!? I thought you were dead!!" he steps up to her and she could see the pain and hurt in his eyes.

" I nearly was! I was in a coma for SIX weeks Derek! Bones were shattered! I WAS LUCKY THAT I WAS ABLE TO BE ALIVE!" she yells as tears start to fall from her eyes. "then! after i was released i was put undercover! I can’t say what but i just finished up my assignment two days ago." 

"What of the children Artemis!? what happened to them? obviously your not pregnant like you said you were." his tone was condescending.

"I miscarried the trauma was too much and they told me that i had miscarried. i wanted those children! they were my babies!" she looks up at him. she had a small scar going across her left eye that didn’t affect her vision. "If i had a choice to keep them? i would! " 

_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?_   
_(I can’t go another day without you)_   
_Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?_   
_(Girl you gotta know I love you)_   
_Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?_   
_(I can’t go another day without you)_

With that she storms out, tears stinging the corners of her eyes… he hated her… loathed her… she should have never came back…she glanced back hearing Derek’s frustrated cry before something crashed. she sprinted to her room and barred the door; she collapsed on her cot and cried her heart out.

Derek hours later laid on his cot and glared at the ceiling… how many had known that she was alive? did he still love her? he didn’t know to be honest. did she still love him? doubt it…. he was stupid for falling for her… look where it got him. would they ever get along again?

_Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?_


	8. By The Way; She's an Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKIE! this is probably one of the explicit ones in this thing that i have going.... Songs Inspired for this chapter: By The Way by Theory of a Deadman and Animals by Nickelback

_A note by the door_   
_Simply explains_   
_It’s all that remains_   
_It’s no wonder why_   
_I have not slept in days_   
_The dust on the floor_   
_Piled up from the years_   
_All those scars and souvenirs_   
_Now that you’re gone_   
_It’s easy to see_   
_But so hard to believe_

Artimis sighed as she mad her way to Derek’s office, she needed to apologize something bad… she knocked on the door and heard a noise that sounded like ‘come in.’ she walks in and shuts the door behind her, her eyes were leveled to the ground and she quietly locked the door behind her.

"Artimis." he murmurs as he looks up at her. "what do you want." he was hurt and she wasn’t much better. "Derek… i wanted to apologize." she replies as she looks up at him and makes her way over. "i understand if you hate me… i…. i wish i could have contacted you…" she starts rambling as she looks down at her hands 

_By the way_   
_You left without saying_   
_Goodbye to me_   
_Now that you’re gone away_   
_All I can think about is_   
_You and me_   
_You and me_   
  
_It’s not like before_   
_You left nothing here_   
_It’s all disappeared_   
_It hurts me to see_   
_That we’ve been a lie_   
_Would it have hurt you to try?_

"I had to take the job, Commander orion said that i had to." she sighs and closed her eyes "All i could think about was you, how i wanted to return to you… i was afraid when my plane got shot down…. I was honestly scared." she fights back tears and tries to keep her breathing calm.

_By the way_   
_You left without saying_   
_Goodbye to me_   
_Now that you’re gone away_   
  
_All I can think about is_   
_You and me_   
_You and me_   
  
_It’s sad to say that_   
_This pain is killing me inside_   
_But it’s time to say_   
_That this pain is keeping me alive_   
_Twisting and turning_   
_It rips through my heart_   
_It’s been tearing me apart_

"when i awoke from my coma i was disorientated and scared." she wraps her arms close around her body. "Artimis." he comments in a firm tone but she ignores it.

_By the way_   
_You left without saying_   
_Goodbye to me_   
_Now that you’re gone away_   
_All I can think about is_   
_You and me_   
_You and me_   
  
_All i think about now_   
_Is you and me_   
_You and me_   
_All i think about now_   
_Is you and me_   
_You and me_

"All i could think about is you… i still love you. all i wanted was you i swear." Artimis gently shook… she was afraid of being rejected again…. her heart was hurting and being near him wasn’t working for her.

_By the way_   
_By the way_   
_By the way_

"Artimis…" she herd the warning tone in his voice. she looks up at him with surprised eyes, her brown eyes met his darkened blue ones. she caught the smoldering look he sent her and ohhh did she shift and bite her lips.

_I, I’m driving black on black_   
_Just got my license back_   
_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_   
_I’ll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_   
_Because the angel on my right ain’t hanging out with me tonight_   
_I’m driving past your house while you were sneaking out_   
_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_   
_Your mom don’t know that you were missing_   
_She’d be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I’ve been kissing_   
_Screamin’_

he closed the distance and pushed her against the wall, his lips slammed over hers and roughly picked her up. her legs wrap around his hips, he kept her pinned against the wall as he bit her lower lip earning a soft squeak from her. his massive hands roughly ran over her front and sides; he was consumed with lust and the urge to claim her. it had been far too long.

she eagerly kissed back and rests her hands against his broad shoulders. she lifted her neck as he kissed his way down her jaw and lightly bit her neck, making her moan softly in the process. his hands practically tore off her shirt, he let it drop without a care. she helped him out of his own, the tension between them was thick and dense.

_No, we’re never gonna quit_   
_Ain’t nothing wrong with it_   
_Just acting like we’re animals_   
_No, no matter where we go_   
_'Cause everybody knows_   
_We’re just a couple of animals_   
  
_So come on baby, get in_   
_Get in, just get in_   
_Check out the trouble we’re in_

she gasps as she was quickly sat on his desk, in a clean sweep of his hand he cleared the desk, pens; a tape dispenser; various notebooks fell onto the floor with a clatter. she was pushed back as he once again covered her body with his.

he pinned her wrists with one hand as the other quickly and roughly took off her cargo pants. she soon laid bare before him, her cheeks were flush with arousal, irises blown wide. her breathing was short and excited, dark brown hair splayed over the light brown finish of his desk. 

_You’re beside me on the seat_   
_Got your hand between my knees_   
_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_   
_It’s hard to steer when you’re breathing in my ear_   
_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_   
_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_   
_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_   
_'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_   
_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_   
_I’m screamin’_

"Stay." he growls out as he released her wrists, he gave her a smirk. he wasn’t going to hold back, he had a good inkling that she didn’t want him to go easy. she licked her lips and continues to watch him as he stepped out of his pants and boxers hissing as cool air hit his hard prick. 

_No, we’re never gonna quit_   
_Ain’t nothing wrong with it_   
_Just acting like we’re animals_   
_No, no matter where we go_   
_'Cause everybody knows_   
_We’re just a couple of animals_   
  
_So come on baby, get in_   
_Get in, just get in_   
_Check out the trouble we’re in_

 

he opens a drawer and pulls out a condom, he rips open the wrapper and rolls it on his hard and ready cock.  he wasn’t going to prepare her, no… this was angry sex and well… you would make your point clear.

 

_We were parked out by the tracks_   
_We’re sitting in the back_   
_And we just started getting busy_   
_When she whispered “what was that?”_   
_The wind, I think ‘cause no one else knows where we are_

 

he leans forward and hikes her legs up to rest above his hips.  he watched her before guiding his prick to her entrance. with a snap of his hip he buries half his length inside of her. Artemis moans loudly and grips his shoulder as she was suddenly filled, “Derek.” she moans out, eyes closed body trembling slightly under his rough touch.

he starts a rough and harsh pace, her higher moans mingle with his lower ones. she digs her nails into his shoulders and bears his neck to him, he gives a growl and bites and sucks on her neck giving her hickies so everyone could see what she had been doing.

Outside Bryan walked to Derek’s office; the recruits were acting up. he was about to knock when he heard the moans… NOPE! he wasn’t going in there any time soon….looks like Derek found someone to help him release some tension. he stepped away from the door and was shaking his head all the way  out the main building.

_And that was when she started screamin’_   
_"That’s my dad outside the car!"_   
_Oh please, the keys, they’re not in the ignition_   
_Must have wound up on the floor while_   
_we were switching our positions_   
_I guess they knew that she was missing_   
_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_   
_Screamin’_

Artimis moans loudly as she was pounded into like a bitch in heat, she could feel his end near, it had been too long for the both of them. Gasping she arched up into his touch as he played with her clit driving her closer to orgasm. “Fuck….. Derek!” she moans out as his hips snap harder into her. “Artimis.” he moans against her neck, one hand continues to play with her clit as the other held her hip in place. 

"oh fuck…. " he breathes out before moaning her name and climaxing inside the condom. she shortly follows him and moans louder…. if possible. she lays on the desk boneless as she recovers from her orgasm.  she opens blurry eyes and shudder as he pulls out of her. he carefully pulls the condom off, ties it and throws it into the trash under his desk. Artimis gingerly sits up and rubs her neck, she looks at him. both had a slight smile on their faces.

_So come on baby, get in_   
_We’re just a couple of animals_   
_Get in, just get in_   
_Ain’t nothing wrong with it_   
_Check out the trouble we’re in_   
_Get in, just get in_

"so…" she states with a breath as she slides off the desk and starts putting on her clothes. he follows her lead, once both were dressed he pulls her close and kissed her. "I’m still mad… just not as much." he comments as he lowers himself and pressed his forehead to hers. "Forgive me?" she murmurs as she looped her arms around his neck, "For you? yes… i can." he murmurs before giving a soft kiss. maybe everything will be alright.


	9. Lovesick fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspired by this drabble is lovesick fool by the cab

"Are you going to argue with me on this!?" Derek bellowed as Artemis, they were fighting… Again. Artimis ended her military career as a commander of multiple squadrons and with honor. she had moved in with Derek a few months ago and it was amazing until this one fight.

_Who are you? You’re looking like a stranger_   
_You were once my love and my savior_

"It’s not like you are going to loose me Derek!" she yells as she walked to their shared room, she had been planning on visiting an old friend.. aka  go back into the military (not by choice)… but he found out and was furious. he was going to kill Orion… he knew that much. "Artimis… please. don’t go." he pleaded softly.

_Now I’m left with nothing but your makeup_

"i don’t have a choice. Orion want’s me back. we finally have the bastards that killed Obi and my brother. I won’t let this pass me by." she replies as she pulled out her military clothes and sets her suit on the bed while packing the others. "I can’t… i know i made a promise that i would move on…" she kept her gaze locked on the bed. "but i cant…" 

_On my pillow_

"Artimis…. think about what you are doing? would your brother really want you to act on revenge?" he asks unknowingly hitting a nerve . he was worried for her he didn’t want to loose her. he steps back seeing the venomous glare she pinned on him.

"You didn’t know Methe like i did… Stay out of it." she hissed as she changed right in front of him. "look…" she sighs, "worst case is that i am stationed longer than i should be…" she pulled up the pants and buttoned them. "but i doubt it will happen." she buttoned up the shirt and grabbed the duffle bag; she walked up to him and kissed his lips. "i’ll be back; alive. i promise." she murmurs against his lips before stealing another kiss.

she pulled away and walked out the door, a cab was waiting for her in the front of the house. she wouldn’t return though, not in the way she promised.

`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`= 

seven months… Derek was absolutely miserable, she hadn’t wrote to him in months and that alone troubled him… no texts nothing… he was in his study when there was a knock on the door, with bright eyes he shot up and jogged to the front door to be greeted by Commander Orion himself. 

 ”Orion…” he greets.

"Can i come in Derek?" he asks… something was off…Derek knew it… he felt it.

"uh… yea.. come in… what’s with the visit?" he asks as they walk up to Derek’s Study where both men sat down.

Orion rubbed his face, he hated breaking the news but this one was going to kill him. “two days ago; Artimis and her platoon was doing an air raid over the militants... what we didn't know until it was too late is that they had targeted the lead plane... Artimis was shot down by an Anti-Air missile....” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a battered and charred dog-tag. “they sent this to us yesterday and a note that stated that they would have never killed a woman if they had known.... they gave her a proper burial...” his eyes looked up at Derek's and noticed the hard look that he was given. “my sincere condolences... I know how close you two were.” he sets the dog-tag and letter down before walking out of the house, regret was clearly on his face... he needed to see his wife after this...

  
_And I can’t sleep, the pills they never helped_   
_Tried counting sheep, still hurts like hell_   
_I can’t believe this rose has lost its red_   
_And its petals_   
  
  


Derek just stared at the metal before gently grabbing it and holding it close to his heart. “you promised....” he breathes out “you promised that you would come back alive.” his voice breaks softly, taking a shuddering breath he opens the note with extreme carefulness;

_**Dear person who is reading this,** _

_**We would never kill a woman, we did not know that she was a pilot until it was too late. Upon her body we found a picture of a man and who we suspect was her, we are sending that along with a few gifts. we... feel regret upon her death. Though we did not know her name; she was important to someone... we believe the man.** _

_**In our religion, it is frowned upon killing a woman. Our souls are tainted and we feel deep regret and sorrow for killing her. In this letter we include her dog-tags, they belong with the man in the picture. We gave her a proper burial in the sands of the holiest place we have here. Her soul will wait until her other half joins her.** _

  
  


_**Our deepest condolences.** _

Derek simply shook before hiding his face in his hands and letting the tears fall from his eyes. First Skylar... Then his Mother, and now Artimis.... did god really hate him?

  
_Who put that rock in your chest, won’t you tell me?_   
_If I said I wished you the best, I was lying_   
  
  
_Waking up just brings me down (down)_   
_Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)_   
_And my bed is half empty not half full_   
_I’d rather live with broken bones_   
_Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool_   
  
_Like a lovesick fool_

_Like a lovesick fool_

_Like a lovesick fool_   
  
  


Months passed.... and he was a shell of a man he once was, his eyes lost their light, he was drinking once again. She wouldn't return... he would never hold her close again, hear her laugh, see her smile. He could never smile without her... she was the other half that he had been missing and she joined Skylar, Prometheus and Oblivion... but he had a feeling that she was waiting for him. She always seemed to wait for him.

  
_Where’d you go?_   
_You said you’ll never leave me_   
_All alone, my heart is barely beating_   
_Like a ghost you haunt me every day that you’re gone_   
  
_I’m not the same_   
_Now something went missing_   
_There’s a cage, it feels like a prison_   
_Here, I’ll stay until you come back home (home)_

one night... he had enough... he walked into their bedroom and collapsed on the bed, he never changed the sheets... he could still smell her. “I'm coming love...” he murmured. He had poisoned his drink... alcoholic mind you... he couldn't drink anything else it seemed... his heart hurt too much to move on... he couldn't move on, not without her.   
_  
Who put that rock in your chest, won’t you tell me?_  
 _If I said I wished you the best, I was lying_  
  
  
 _Waking up just brings me down (down)_  
 _Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)_  
 _And my bed is half empty not half full_  
 _I’d rather live with broken bones_  
 _Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool_

  
  


when he opened his eyes he was met with the woman that he loved. “you idiot.” she breathed out as she closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him. “you knew... I would wait for you.” she murmurs as she runs a hand through his hair. “come... its time.” she smiles, he could only nod and follow her, he was at peace now.  
  
 _Am I a lovesick fool?_  
 _Or am I giving up?_  
 _Am I a lovesick fool?_  
  
 _Waking up just brings me down (down)_  
 _Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)_

  
  


Orion knocked on the door.... no one answering... that worried him. “love?” a woman's voice murmurs softly as he kicked the door open “something's not right,” he growls as he jogs in. his wife sighs and follows him, he could be stubborn but she loved him. Then she heard him yell, that kicked her into high gear and ran towards his cry... she stopped at the door to the bedroom, her husband was pulling a note out of a man's hand “derek....” she murmurs as she feels tears threatening to spill.   
  
_  
Waking up just brings me down (down)_  
 _Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)_  
 _And my bed is half empty not half full_  
 _I’d rather live with broken bones_  
 _Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool_

“he's with her now.... he left the estate to us...” orion's voice was soft and broken. “he poisoned himself to be with her... I could have stopped him...” he collapsed by the side of the bed and cried. She walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him, “they are together love.... we have to report this...you know it...” she simply holds her grieving husband and kissed his salt and pepper hair “i love you.” she murmurs softly.

  
  
_Like a lovesick fool_

_Like a lovesick fool_

_Like a lovesick fool_

 

“I love you too Denali.” he replies weakly.


	10. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Dance- Garth Brooks

Artimis was wearing a floor length dress, rhinestones covering the top. It was a sky blue color, gently hugging her hips in the process. She let Derek lead her in this dance that the two of them were dancing to. The song playing gently in the background. They were at Denali's and Orion's party... they had renewed their vows in front of their closest friends.

  
_Looking back on the memory of_   
_The dance we shared 'neath the stars above_   
_For a moment all the world was right_   
_How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_

 

Artimis was gently held against Derek's taller body as he gently twirled them, her blue dress flowing around her like an sheet. He had one on her hands in his grasp and the other resting on her hip, her free hand was resting against his shoulder. Her long brown hair was pulled into an elegant and rather complex braid, she wore a simple emerald and pearl necklace with matching earrings that he had bought her.

 

Derek was in his military uniform and his short hair was slightly swept back with styling gel, this woman that he held... she was his other half... and he realized this now.... could you blame him for not realizing this earlier... he tended to be a block head. _  
  
And now I'm glad I didn't know_  
 _The way it all would end the way it all would go_  
 _Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain_  
 _But I'd have had to miss the dance_

 

No words were needed... they were content with everything... she laid her head right above his heart as they gently moved around with the song. “love you.” she murmurs softly. He gave her a rumble as the two of them seemed to be lost in their own little world. “love you too.” he finally replies. _  
  
Holding you I held everything_  
 _For a moment wasn't I a king_  
 _But if I'd only known how the king would fall_  
 _Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all_

 

She smiles as he pulled away and gently twirls her around, the braid gently flowing behind and over her shoulder. A serene smile crossed her lips as she was brought back to him, she knew that the couple was being watched... but who she didn't quite care. Derek smiled a fraction more as he kept her close to his body, he was much taller than she was. But they made it work. He stood at 6 foot one, while Artimis stood at 5 foot one. _  
_  
 _And now I'm glad I didn't know_  
 _The way it all would end the way it all would go_  
 _Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain_  
 _But I'd have had to miss the dance_  


he gently slowed their dance to a simple movement of rocking side to side. He ran his hand over her small body and side, earning a soft giggle as he moved over a ticklish area. Orion was standing to the side with his wife in his arms, Denali was leaning against his chest as they watched the two dance. Others were dancing as well but the two military personnel captured their attention. They knew those looks quite well... they shared the same when they were dancing with each other. But was was unique about these two... Artimis and Derek it was the forbidden love that drew them closer, A commander with one of his subordinates... that alone was quite strange. But they made it work... which surprised Orion alone. He knew Artimis knew Denali from childhood and well it was interesting when the two girls reunited.... never let them be alone together.... trouble will always ensue.

_  
Yes my life is better left to chance_   
_I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance_


	11. For Your Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your Entertainment - Adam Lambert.... and this is why i shouldn't write at 4 am

“i.... I don't know...” Abigail murmured as she had her arms crossed over her breasts covering the dignity that she had, she and her friend Sabrina were going to a party... the two barely legal adults smirked at each other... well Sabrina did. Sabrina had long black hair, hazel red eyes, pale skin with multiple tattoos over her back and a massive red dragon going over her middle. Abigail was a different story, she had dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, slightly tanned skin. Abby was more shy than her friend... both of her parents were military while Sabrina's were well... out of the picture, but she arrived for Abby's 19th birthday. Sabrina was a little older at the age of 21; was a horsewoman currently working on a movie in New Zealand; Abigail was studying to be an animator.. she was in her sophomore year of college at Northern Arizona University in Flagstaff Arizona.

 

“here!” Sabrina chirped as she pulled out a rather reveling piece of clothing, a ultra low cut white shirt, Abagail's face reddened, her father would kill her if he found out. Granted that she would see them.... but still if they came and saw her.... oh she would be in deep crap... the shirt had gold chains that wrapped around her neck and a piece of string in the back to keep it in place. The cloth barely would cover her breasts.... what the fuck!? Was she insane? She stared at Sabrina who puled out jeans for her as well.

_So hot_   
_Out the box_   
_Can you pick up the pace?_   
_Turn it up,_   
_Heat it up_   
_I need to be entertained_   
_Push the limit_   
_Are you with it?_   
_Baby, don't be afraid_   
_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

Sabrina had a light to her eyes that couldn't be good. “well? Try it on. I want to see if it fits.” she murmurs as she pulls out her own clothes. She pulls out a short black dress with a side tie and a halter top “and why do I get the short top?” Abby asks, “because it would look better on you.” Sabrina replies as she slipped into her dress and fixed her hair. Abby sighed and reluctantly put on the shirt, it was weird... it covered but still... she felt barren... she pulled on the jeans and looked up at her friend who seemed to be eyeing her up and mentally trying to figure something out. Sabrina perked up and turned to her closet grabbing a black leather jacket. “here!” she smiles and hands it over, thankful for some sort of cover Abby zipped it over her shirt. She had her brown hair loose around her shoulders and back, she did look like her mother but had her fathers eyes and dark colored hair. Both woman wore gladiator sandles that were a little loose around their calves to keep them comfy and not dig into their skin.

  
  
_Let's go_   
_It's my show_   
_Baby, do what I say_   
_Don't trip off the glitz_   
_That I'm gonna display_   
_I told ya_   
_I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed_   
_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

 

they soon made their way to the place where this... frat party was being held... on campus... oh help her... Abby bit her lip as they entered, a smile crossed Sabrina's lips as she spotted someone that she knew? “have fun.” she whispers to Abby as she walks to the rather tall man with an amused look on his face... great... she took off her jacket and sighed.... was she over dressed? …. no some girls had less then what she was wearing...   
  
_No escaping when I start_  
 _Once I'm in I own your heart_  
 _There's no way you'll ring the alarm_  
 _So hold on until it's over_

Abby sat down and well looked down... she was so completely lost... she fiddled with the leather in her grip, it was smooth but had some strength to it. 'black Label' read on the brass tag underneath the collar. A few strands of her dark brown hair fell into her eyes as she kept to herself... she glanced over to her friend and was surprised, she had seen that man in movies and shows before but couldn't place him. He was definitely older than Sabrina by a good 10 years maybe more, he had short black hair, a full but trimmed beard, light blue eyes. They were talking but she couldn't make out what they were talking about. He was dressed in a deep red shirt, black jeans... you could see every movement of his muscles underneath the fabric.

 

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_   
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_   
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_   
_I'm here for your entertainment_

Abigail looked away and sighed, she hadn't had very good luck with boyfriends... mostly her father was being a hard ass and not budging on the matter... probably a good thing now. She didn't hear anyone approach until someone stood in front of her. She looked up and blushed “i..uh... sorry....” she murmurs sheepishly as she bites her lower lip and looks away. “it's quite alright.” the boy replied with a soft smile, he sat down next to her and looked her over... “i... uhh crap....” she chuckles softly and shakes her head “i don't normally wear this.... I am more of a tee shirt and jeans girl... oh!” she looks up at him and gently blushed even more “I'm...” then she recognized him, holy crap.... it was Damir Pax. She hadn't seen him since she was a little kid. “Damir?” she murmurs.

  
_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_   
_'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet_   
_But I'm about to turn up the heat_   
_I'm here for your entertainment_

 

“Do I know you?” he asks as he gently tilts his head, he had his fathers deep blue eyes, his mothers light brown hair and holy crap did he look like his father. He is the only child of Commander Orion Pax and his wife Denali Pax. _When did he get so hot?_ She asks herself. Damir was wearing the uniform of a US Airman ... an admirable thing, His father was an Air force Commander, Both Abby's parents served under Commander Orion as well.

 

“i um.... Yes... but it's been years... Abigail Bara.” she finally reintroduced herself with a small smile “my father served under yours. We grew up together until eight grade when I moved.” she rubs her neck and bites her lip. “Abby?” his eyes grow wide as he stares at her, simply astounded that she was here.  
  
 _It's alright_  
 _You'll be fine_  
 _Baby, I'm in control_  
 _Take the pain_  
 _Take the pleasure_  
 _I'm the master of both_  
 _Close your eyes_  
 _Not your mind_  
 _Let me into your soul_  
 _I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown_

 

The two talked for what seemed hours, it was nice to finally reconnect with one another.... and emotions stirring up as well... could she still be falling for him? She just... she didn't know... they were sober... surprisingly enough as she walked with him. She had Sabrina's jacket over her shoulders as they walked around the campus.

  
  
_No escaping when I start_   
_Once I'm in I own your heart_   
_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_   
_So hold on until it's over_

She laughed softly as she leans against him looking over the pond, it was a cloudless sky and you could easily see the stars above. “what are you doing here Dem?” she asks as she glanced up at him. “I'm on leave for a few weeks before I get shipped out.” he replies, his voice wasn't as deep as his fathers but still had that baritone undertone to it that made Abby die a little inside. “to where?” she asks curiously. “where ever they need me next... I don't know where to be honest.” he leans back even more and looks at her, god she was beautiful, and he realizes this now.

  
_Oh, do you know what you got into?_   
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_   
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_   
_I'm here for your entertainment_

 

“But I have a few weeks off so... yea.” he chuckles lamely and rubs the back of his neck, a hand running through his buzz cut hair, he too had a faint blush on his face, he was maybe a year older than her? Maybe a little under. He didn't know what to do.... his father would kill him if he ever found out... but would it be the risk? Maybe... maybe if she was willing....

“Want to go to my place?” abby asks, the blush on her face returning.

“your dorm?” he murmurs softly and nods “sure... but won't you get in trouble?” he asks.

“doubt it.... the security tends to lag a little bit..” she giggles softly before getting up “follow me.” she murmurs with a smile and starts walking away.

 

Damir blinked before following her, what the hell.... it couldn't hurt but humor her. He soon walked into her room and looked around there were various things here and there but it was pretty clean. He looked back at her and smirks, might as well seize the moment.  
  
 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
 _'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet_  
 _Well I'm about to turn up the heat_  
 _I'm here for your entertainment_  
  
 _Oh oh..._  
 _Oh oh..._  
 _Entertainment..._  
 _Oh oh... Oh entertainment..._  
 _I'm here for your entertainment..._

 

Damir closed the distance and captured her lips against his. She gasps softly and pressed her smaller body against him, oh hell this was going to be hard to explain to her parents tomorrow... yep they were visiting tomorrow.... she was so fucked if they found out. She gently pulled him to her bed and let him crawl in between her legs. His hands trailed up her body as he continued to kiss her, repercussions would come later...

  
  
_Oooohhh..._   
_Do you like what you see?_   
_Wooooaaaahhhh..._   
_Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam_   
  
_Oh, do you know what you got into?_   
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_   
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_   
_I'm here for your entertainment_   
  
_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)_   
_'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet_   
_Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)_   
_I'm here for your entertainment_

 

Morning came too early for them, Abby whined as she stretched out. She cuddled her face into the warm thing …. wait …. thing. Light blue eyes snap open and yup there was a Damir sleeping next to her... oh hell... now she felt the ache between her legs and muscles... at least they played it safe last night. Thank god. She rolled off her bed and rubbed her face, she was exhausted and well sore... maybe a good shower was in order. Her parent's weren't due to arrive for another three hours. She grabbed a pair of clothes and walked out with a robe around her body, yep.... the walk of shame to the shower.

 

A half hour later she walked back in, Damir was sitting up and rubbing his head. A soft smile appeared on her lips and walked up to him. “hey.” she greets as she wraps her arms around him, she wore loose jeans, a loose tee shirt and was barefoot as well.

“hey... how are you feeling?” he asks.

“i could be better.” she murmurs with a smile; she settles on his lap and kissed him. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her. Maybe everything would be alright... thirty minuets and another round later he left, giving her number of course.

 

She had an hour to make herself presentable and that was going to be a hard one and she knew it... oh fuck her in the ass.... she felt the familiar cramps and grimaced at least it didn't happen the night before. This was going to be hard explaining this to her father... the bite marks on her neck... she was going to face her fathers wrath... oh joy.   


	12. The Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song- The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance

Artimis stood at attention tears staining her eyes, one single hand caressed her swollen belly where her son was growing and her ten month old baby girl was in her arms. Her long brown hair was braided back and against her neck, Dressed in her military uniform she looked at the plane that was carrying her fiance... her Fiance who would never return to her in this world.

 

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_   
_If I died, we'd be together_   
_I can't always just forget her_   
_But she could try  
_

Her daughter, Hera; cooed at her mother wondering why she was so sad, where was daddy? Hera started to fuss and whine making Artimis rip her eyes from the transport aircraft and coo to her daughter. “It's alright baby....” she murmurs, trying her best to reassure her that she would see her daddy again. “Mama's okay.... mama's okay...” she murmurs as the bay doors opened in the plane. Commander Orion was by her side, his wife was on her left. Denali sighed and gently took Hera from her mother so that Artimis could have her arms free.

_  
At the end of the world_   
_Or the last thing I see_   
_You are_   
_Never coming home_   
_Never coming home_   
_Could I? Should I?_   
_And all the things that you never ever told me_   
_And all the smiles that are never ever..._   
_Ever..._

 

Out walked Derek's company and soon they picked up a casket that had an American flag covering it. “no.... please....” she pleads softly as they strode off the plane, tears fell from her eyes at a rapid pace... she didn't see him... NO! She let out a anguished cry as she was faced with the truth that her lover was in that flag covered casket. She lowered to her knees, not very respectful for an Air force Major but still her Lover Derek was never going to hold her again. Commander General Orion knelt beside her and wrapped her in an embrace. The tears fell onto the pavement, her body shook with grief... and all she could do was watch as they took him away _  
  
Get the feeling that you're never_  
 _All alone and I remember now_  
 _At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_  
 _She dies_  


She mourned through the week, she kept all of their photo's up and placed them around the house. The only thing beside the house that she had left of him was her children, Hera and her baby boy. She didn't know what to name him but now she did, he was going to be named after his father; Derek Bara the II. When his funeral rolled around she gripped at the flag that they had given her, tears streaming down her face. He had lost his mother, his father was a dirt bag, his brother was killed in action.... now him.... Denali embraced Artimis and held the greiving woman as they did the 21 gun solute, this poor woman had been through hell... she would be staying with Denali and Orion for a long while... she should never be alone again.

_  
At the end of the world_   
_Or the last thing I see_   
_You are_   
_Never coming home_   
_Never coming home_   
_Could I? Should I?_   
_And all the things that you never ever told me_   
_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_   
_Never coming home_   
_Never coming home_   
_Could I? Should I?_   
_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_   
_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_   


“Mom!” yelled a boy, about ten years old in age; he had his father's blue eyes and raven black hair. He had his mothers crooked smile and pale skin.

 

“Yes my baby?” she asks as she embraced her son. She stayed in the Air Force, in memory of her late Fiance. She nuzzles him and smiled softly, god he looked like his father... it killed her heart but she knew that soon both Derek and Hera needed to know about their father. She had grieved and now she was continuing on in her life... but she never took another lover again she couldn't.

 

“I love you.” he states as he clung to his mother.

 

“I love you too baby.... hey, Go get your sister.... I'm going to take both of you to meet someone.” she murmurs with a soft smile. Derek II nodded and ran off once again, she heard a low chuckle behind her and turned to see Denali watching her.

 

“you are going to take them to see their father aren't you?” the woman asks, she was seven months pregnant with her second child.

 

“yes.... they need to know.”

 

“And it's closure for you.” Denali points out with a smile

 

“it is...” she smiles back and gets up seeing her eleven and ten year old's enter the room.

 

“we're ready mama!” replied Hera, she looked like her mother with her fathers smile and black hair.

_  
If I fall_   
_If I fall (down)_   
  
_At the end of the world_   
_Or the last thing I see_   
_You are_   
_Never coming home_   
_Never coming home_   
_Never coming home_   
_Never coming home_   
_And all the things that you never ever told me_   
_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_   
_Never coming home_   
_Never coming home_   
_Could I? Should I?_   
_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_   
_For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

  
“Then let's go.” Artimis smiled and wrapped her children in an embrace and walked out the door.


	13. My Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspired: My Little Girl - Tim McGraw

For reference: 

_Damir Alexander Pax – Son of Denali and Orion Pax_

_Abagail Marie Bara – Daugter of Artimis and Derek Bara_

_=====================================================_

 The Wedding had gone smoothly for a change. Abby had her hair braided and put up, her dress was a simple white dress with rhinestones going across her chest and down the middle. Damir and Her had been going out for about two years before finally deciding to tie the knot.

Derek had not been a happy camper, he intimidated Damir at first saying that ‘if you hurt my daughter in any way you will pay.’ Denali, Damir’s mother glared and well yelled at her father, no wonder Artimis was friends with that woman. Of course her mother just smirked and dragged her father off to a different room though that story will be told at a different time.

The couple got married on the grounds of her parents mansion, it was a perfect spring day and the reception was inside the massive house. It was time for her to dance with her father and well she was nervous for once… but she knew her daddy would lead her. Derek walked to his only child and gently led her out to the floor, that is when the song started to play in the background.

_  
Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._   
_Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know._   
_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm._   
_You’ve had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

Derek wrapped an arm around his daughters side and gently led her into a swaying dance. “you look like your mother.” he murmurs softly as he kissed his daughters head “well…. she is my mother.” she comments with a small smile. Derek simply laughs and shakes his head, He was dressed in his formal military suit, so was her mother which was surprising all on it’s own. _  
  
  
You’re beautiful baby from the outside in._  
 _Chase your dreams but always know the road that’ll lead you home again._  
 _Go on, take on this whole world._  
 _But to me you know you’ll always be, my little girl._  
  
“smart ass.” he rumbles as he twirled her around, “i get it from you.” she chuckles as well, her smile was firmly on her lips as her and her father danced around the room. Her mother was on the side lines watching with loving eyes, this was her family… and now Abby married her childhood friend… she prays to every diety that this marriage will work out for the moth of them.

 _  
When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone._  
 _Now look at you, I’ve turned around and you’ve almost grown._  
 _Sometimes you’re asleep I whisper “I Love You!” in the moonlight at your door._  
 _As I walk away, I hear you say, “Daddy Love You More!”._  
  
  
 _You’re beautiful baby from the outside in._  
 _Chase your dreams but always know the road that’ll lead you home again._  
 _Go on, take on this whole world._  
 _But to me you know you’ll always be, my little girl._  
  
Abagail giggled softly as her father twirled her again, you could see the love between them. Her father may have been reluctant at first but in time he had accepted Damir as part of the family, and that itself was a challenge. You never know with her father, he had quite the temper but he normally had it in control. Not once did he ever strike her mother, sure they had a few spats but in all honesty they couldn’t be better.

_  
Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand._   
_But I won’t say “yes” to him unless I know, he’s the half_   
_that makes you whole, he has a poet’s soul, and the heart of a man’s man._   
_I know he’ll say that he’s in love._   
_But between you and me. He won’t be good enough!_   
  
  
_You’re beautiful baby from the outside in._   
_Chase your dreams but always know the road that’ll lead you home again._   
_Go on, take on this whole world._   
_But to me you know you’ll always be, my little girl._

The song finally faded and they were in the center of the room, both were panting softly but they shared a smile. Derek wrapped his arms around his little girl and kissed her head, Abby was his everything, along with his wife they were all that he had left. He had to let her go and dance with her husband soon. “my little girl….” he murmurs softly as he kissed her head again, “i love you.” he felt her smile against his chest. “I love you too daddy.” she replies softly as the pair walked off the dance floor were denali had her son in her arms. Maybe this would be okay.


	14. Castle of Glass

_Take me down to the river bend_   
_Take me down to the fighting end_   
_Wash the poison from off my skin_   
_Show me how to be whole again_

 

::Derek, Bank Right!:: Orion growls as the company works on maneuvers over the desert, Five F-35's scream over the desert, Orion took point with Derek at his right. The training had gone rather smoothly until this point

 

::Commander I can't:: Derek replies, he couldn't since there were three F-22's coming right at them

 

::Derek! Just do it!:: Orion snaps out, Derek never went against orders... what the hell?

 

::no.:: the man growls as he dove his plane towards the ground before leveling out and getting into position. _  
_  
_Fly me up on a silver wing_  
 _Past the black where the sirens sing_  
 _Warm me up in a nova's glow_  
 _And drop me down to the dream below_  


After the Incident and bad repremend Derek stalked to his quarters where Artimis was, she was there every day with him. She was going to eat him alive for his disobedience and well... overall attitude. He opened the door and faced the music so to speak. Artimis was sitting cross legged on his cot and gave him a look that sent lesser men cowering.

_  
'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_   
_Hardly anything there for you to see_   
_For you to see_

_  
“so.” she starts with a soft growl. “i heard from a little birdy that you got demoted.... WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!” she yells out as she gets up and looks at him, expecting an answer._

 

“nothing.” he growls back, he seriously did not want to have this conversation right now.

 

“Bullshit!” She hissed venomously. “That order made perfect sense and you! You Went against it! Were you trying to Kill your career Derek!” she yells again, Disbelief was thick in her voice. “Because you are doing a Damn good job of it!”

 

_  
Bring me home in a blinding dream,_   
_Through the secrets that I have seen_   
_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_   
_And show me how to be whole again_   


“Stay out of this Artimis!” he yells back, his anger slowly shows it ugly head “This isn't your fight and you damn sure that you stay out of it!”

 

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_   
_Hardly anything there for you to see_   
_For you to see_

 

“Really!?” she scoffs as she steps up to him and roughly pulled him down to her level “I Don't Give a DAMN! This is your Career Derek! Not mine!” she snarls and grips his shirt tighter “Don't you Fucking Dare try to pin this on me! You Got yourself Demoted Sargent!” she roughly lets him go and paced around the room.

_  
_   
_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_   
_Hardly anything else I need to be_

 

“Get out!” he roars at her “Before I REALLY loose my temper Artimis!” he snarls, he inwardly winced at the glare that he was given but shook it off when she shoved passed him. _  
  
'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_  
 _Hardly anything there for you to see_  
 _For you to see_  
 _For you to see_

 

“Fine! But don't come back crawling to me when you Really Fuck up Derek Bara!” she growls as she looks at him with fuming eyes before turning on her heel and striding out of the room. She wouldn't return for a long while... Derek roared as he threw a mug at the wall, the Ceramic shattering on impact. He breathes heavily and looks down, he knew he was in the wrong and he hated it... he hated himself.


	15. What I've Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a three story story arc, and i did not mean for it to get NSFW but it did…… I am Working on the Second story now. Song- What I've Done by Linkin Park

Artimis gave a soft laugh as James covered her body with his and kissed her. They have been having an affair with one another for about three months now, today was their last day together… at least for a while. He ran his hands over her smaller body and through her dark brown locks; god she was gorgeous.

_In this farewell,_   
_There’s no blood,_   
_There’s no alibi._   
_'Cause I've drawn regret,_   
_From the truth,_   
_Of a thousand lies.  
_

Her moans and cries were music to his ears, she clung to him, her nails dragging against his skin as she ran her hands upwards and through his graying hair, there may be a age difference but each human has needs.

_  
So let mercy come,_   
_And wash away…_   


She gasps as he pushed into her over and over again, pulling moans and cries from her throat. Why was she like this! She shouldn’t be…. oh hell… she couldn’t be falling out of love for Derek…. she couldn’t be. She bit her lip as he picked up the pace and groans against her shoulder. His hands grip her hips and she shifts her legs higher against his waist.

_  
What I’ve done._   
_I’ll face myself,_   
_To cross out what I’ve become._   
_Erase myself,_   
_And let go of what I’ve done._

_  
_“god….” James moans as he kneads the top of her hips, he lightly bites down on her shoulder as he continues his rough and fast pace. Making Artimis moan louder and cling to him even more, oh god… she keened softly as he hit the top of her cervix, only one other man was able to do that and he is on tour at the moment… maybe this is what she needs some physical contact.

_  
Put to rest_   
_What you thought of me._   
_While I clean the slate,_   
_With the hands,_   
_Of uncertainty._   
  
_So let mercy come,_   
_And wash away…_

She gasped as he gave two more thrusts before stilling and letting out a low moan, she felt a familiar warmth inside of her. She pants softly, she wasn’t done with him yet… she gave a playful growl and rolled them over, she sat on his hips and gave him time to recover before lowering herself on his length once again. “Oh fuck.” he moans out as he gently holds her hips as she starts moving above him. _  
_

_  
What I’ve done._   
_I’ll face myself,_   
_To cross out what I’ve become._   
_Erase myself,_   
_And let go of what I’ve done._   


She moans softly as she starts picking up her pace, aiming to reach her own climax. Both failed to hear the front door close, signaling that a certain someone was home from tour. She leans forward and placed her hands on Jame’s chest, anchoring herself as her hips rock faster and more urgently. “oh fuck…” she breathes out with a moan. Brown hair fell forward as she lowered her head and looked down at the man underneath her.

_  
For what I’ve done_   
_I start again,_   
_And whatever pain may come._   
_Today this ends,_   
_And forgiving what I’ve done._

She was nearly there when the bedroom door opened; “Art-” came Derek’s voice, what he was greeted with was not one that he would ever think she would do. Artimis was fucking another man…. Hearing Derek’s voice snapped Artimis out of her daze and she looked up to see him at the door “Derek!” she says with soft pants and a flushed face, she could see the hurt that she caused…. no… god no…. She…. Derek growled as he kept his gaze on her “I see you have moved on.” he comments before turning on his heel and walking out. _  
  
I’ll face myself,_  
 _To cross out what I’ve become._  
 _Erase myself,_  
 _And let go of what I’ve done._  
 _What I’ve done._  


With Colorful swears Artimis scrambled off of Jame’s body and gathers her clothes “we’re done James.” she growls as she throws the pieces of clothing on her body and runs after the man that she had hurt. What the hell… he wasn’t due home till next week. Bare feet pounded the wooden floor as she searched for Derek, finding him at the door she grabs his arm “Derek. Let me explain.”

_  
Forgiving What I’ve done._   
_(Na na na na na na na)_


	16. New Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song inspired - New Divide - Linkin Park

_I remembered black skies_   
_The lightning all around me_   
_I remembered each flash_   
_As time began to blur_   
_Like a startling sign_   
_That fate had finally found me_   
_And your voice was all I heard_   
_That I get what I deserve_

 

“ Derek, Let me explain!” pleaded Artimis who had grabbed his shirt and firmly planted her feet on the ground. Her eyes pleaded for him to stay so she could explain what.... ok well why that happened.

 

“You!? Explain? Damn it Artimis! Orion brought the company back a week early and this is how I am greeted?” he yells as he looks down at her; he was hurting and well simply felt betrayed. The woman he loved had cheated on him with another man... he couldn't look past that. _  
  
So give me reason_  
 _To prove me wrong_  
 _To wash this memory clean_  
 _Let the floods cross_  
 _The distance in your eyes_  
 _Give me reason_  
 _To fill this hole_  
 _Connect the space between_  
 _Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_  
 _Across this new divide_  


“You.... Whore'd yourself out to another man Artimis! God Damn IT! I Thought you were faithful!” he yells in her face.

 

“ Don't you dare call me a Whore! Do you know what it's been like?! YOU! BEING ON TOUR WHILE I'M STUCK HERE!” she screams at him, she never raised her voice at him “I went out one night, just for a drink and I got drunk, I thought you were going to die! I can't help but feel fear!”

_  
There was nothing in sight_   
_But memories left abandoned_   
_There was nowhere to hide_   
_The ashes fell like snow_   
_And the ground caved in_   
_Between where we were standing_   
_And your voice was all I heard_   
_That I get what I deserve_   


“Don't you dare yell at me Artimis!” he snarls as he stalks forward, hands clenched into fists. He was loosing his control on his temper as well. “This is EXACTLY what I was afraid of! You finding another man! I come back from active duty and I see you! You, Artimis! Fucking a man in my bed in my house!How do you think I feel!” he snarls out with so much venom that Artimis inadvertently steps back.

  
_So give me reason_   
_To prove me wrong_   
_To wash this memory clean_   
_Let the floods cross_   
_The distance in your eyes_   
_Across this new divide_

_  
_“It wasn't like that!” she protests, “You don't know a FUCKING THING about me Derek!” she snarls and glares at him.

 

“You're right I don't! You don't know a single thing about me either!” he replies with a hard glare. “When I get back I want you and HIM out of my house!” with that he storms out of his house, he was done with her and everything about her.... then why did his heart hurt?

_  
In every loss in every lie_   
_In every truth that you'd deny_   
_And each regret and each goodbye_   
_Was a mistake too great to hide_   
_And your voice was all I heard_   
_That I get what I deserve_   


Artimis stood there stunned and well rather dumb founded before reality hit her hard. He HATED her....and it was her fault... she couldn't do a damn thing about it. “Fuck me.” she hissed as she walked back to his room where James was resting Comfortably on the bed “We need to go.” she comments as she gathers her things. “Back to base?” he comments as he sits up and looks at her.

_  
So give me reason_   
_To prove me wrong_   
_To wash this memory clean_   
_Let the floods cross_   
_The distance in your eyes_   
_Give me reason_   
_To fill this hole_   
_Connect the space between_   
_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_   
_Across this new divide_   
_Across this new divide_   
_Across this new divide_

 

“.... yea....” she looks down and shakes her head as she shifts the backpack on her shoulder. “i'll see you there... I... I need a drink before I go back. “ she admits as she walks away and to her own car. This wouldn't end well... not anymore.


	17. Iridescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song- Iridescent - Linkin Park

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation_   
_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_   
_And with the cataclysm raining down_   
_Insides crying, “Save me now!”_   
_You were there, impossibly alone_

Artimis didn’t return to base like she said. no. She spiraled downwards since she had been thrown out… did god really hate her? She bit her lower lip and looked down at her drink… she had to stop… stop drinking, derek probably wasn’t faring any better. She hadn’t talked to him since that night, and well it killed her heart to know that. She caused this… and she hated it… her phone vibrated and she looked at the text :: **Almost time Shadow.** :: it read. She knew who it was from… only a few people called her shadow. _  
  
Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
 _You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known_  
 _Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
 _And let it go. Let it go_

She downed the rest of her drink and got up, she pushed the oily hair out of her face and texted back :: _ **i’ll be there in an hour or so. Att can wait so can you. Fuck off for now.**_ :: she sent before locking it and walking away and only to wind up bumping into a large mass “i… uh….” she starts before looking up and seeing the one man that she would never see again. “derek…” she breathes out. He definitely had seen better days.  _  
  
And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_  
 _As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_  
 _You felt the gravity of tempered grace_  
 _Falling into empty space_  
 _No one there to catch you in their arms_  


his blue eyes met her brown ones and he had an impassive look on his face “Artimis… what are ou doing here?” he asks as he looks over her body.

“i was just leaving… you look like shit…. Derek… I… i’m sorry… it was stupid. I still Love you.” she murmurs before walking away and out the door of the bar. He was about to reply when he heard a female scream that made his blood run cold. “Artimis!” he yells before sprinting out of the door. What he was greeted with sickened him. Artimis was against the wall, bleeding, obviously beaten and mugged.

_  
Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_   
_You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known_   
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_   
_And let it go. Let it go_   


he gently picked her up and carried her limp body to his car. God, she was light… almost like she hadn’t eaten anything in a long while. That scared him… but why would she? She had that other man… unless he was wrong about her and her faithful…. no he saw her fucking him. But the pain in her eyes was real.

_  
Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_   
_You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known_   
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_   
_And let it go. Let it go_

he drove her to the hospital and she was admitted, he was placed in a waiting room and waited for many hours… when he was able to see her, he was told the damage; two broken ribs, a fractured arm, and a fractured disk in her lower back. He sat down across the room and sighed… why the hell did he come back… it’s like he was drawn to this woman.  _  
  
Let it go_  
 _Let it go_  
 _Let it go_  
 _Let it go_  


He had to let that incident go… he had to… but he couldn’t he was a strict military man… he couldn’t be angry at her…. he physically couldn’t be angry at her… granted she pissed him off a few days ago but tempers were high. He carefully made his way over and gently gripped her limp hand, Could she feel him? His grip?

_  
Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_   
_You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known_   
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_   
_And let it go. Let it go_

there was a gentle squeeze and her eyes opening to look at him “and to think….” she murmurs “You wanted to punch me the other day.” she chuckles dryly “I’m sorry Artimis….” he murmurs “no…. this time it was my fault…” she chuckles softly “i was the idiot.” she smiles and closed her eyes, it will be a while before she would be up and going once again. Maybe they could start over… it was worth a shot.


	18. My Heart Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a oneshot of Artimis being Cemetery wind and has to do this to protect her. song- My Heart Lied- Five Finger Death Punch

_Another chapter in my life_   
_The sun has set, only ashes left behind_   
_It turns out I was always wrong_   
_I always have been, and you knew it all along_   
_I knew it all along_

 

Artimis looked at Derek with tears falling freely from her eyes, he found out what she was... a secret agent for Cemetery Wind. She had her pistol aimed at his head; Attinger and Savoy was standing behind her while Lockdown's holoform had Derek's hands behind his back and kneeling before her. Her hand was shaking as she continued to stare down at him. “I'm so sorry..... I.... I've been ordered to do this...” her voice falters as she pulled back the pistol hearing a click and placing her finger on the trigger. _  
_   
_I gave you everything, everything but blood_   
_Everything I had, and everything I've loved_   
_You tore away and left me dead inside_   
_Outside looking in, my heart lied_   


“I know.... you have hurt me more than you know.... but I'd rather see you live than be forced into pain.” Derek replies looking up at her with tear fill eyes, he leaned forward pressing the barrel to his forehead. “it's alright Artimis....” she shook her head and hesitated, she heard Attinger call her name threatening that savoy would do it if she didn't hurry it up.

  
_A whole new chapter in my life_   
_A new beginning, can you see it through my eyes?_   
_It turns out you're not always right_   
_You never have been, and I knew it all the time_   
_You knew it all the time_

 

she closed her eyes and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lip before looking down at him “do it.... i'll wait for you...” he murmurs softly and closed his eyes “I love you....” he murmurs. He hears the same words before he hears no more. There was the sound of a pistol going off and soon the fall of a limp body fell on the ground. Shadow felt tears staining her cheeks as she stared down at Derek's lifeless body.  _  
_   
_I gave you everything, everything but blood_   
_Everything I had, and everything I've loved_   
_You tore away and left me dead inside_   
_Outside looking in, my heart lied_   


“about time shadow.” Attinger huffed as he watched shadow put away the pistol “you got too close to him. He was a liability and a risk since he found out what you really did.” something flared inside of her and she turned to him with a murderous glare. “really? I just killed the FATHER of my UNBORN Child!” she snarled; she reached for her pistol and aimed it at her boss and lackey. “I Will not be taken for a fool!” she snarls again.

  
_I gave you everything, everything but blood_   
_Everything I had, and everything I've loved_   
_You tore away and left me dead inside_   
_Outside looking in, my heart lied  
_

“You aren't going to shoot us shadow.... you will be charged with murder.” Attinger smirks before realizing something about Lockdown, he wasn't doing a damn thing. “No.” Shadow snarls “Your right but I can do this.” with four shots she fired at both their legs, knowing she hit bone each time. “I'm staying with Cemetery for one thing Attinger.” she growls out

  
_Outside looking in, my heart lied_

 

“I'm staying for my child.” she states before walking away.... she would greive later.... she had to leave the area. _  
_


	19. Dance With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon/ Angel AU Song: Dance With The Devil- Breaking Benjamin

_Here I stand_   
_Helpless and left for dead_

The humans were always so weak, groveling at their superior's feet without a second thought. They were almost Archaic, Almost. A woman dressed in dark colored clothing passed a beggar on the streets, a hood covered her sand colored skin; deep golden eyes looked out in front landing on the street. It was rather warm for Arizona in March, already hitting 90 Degrees Fahrenheit; she didn't sweat let alone cool off not a sweat could be found on her slim body.

  
  


_Close your eyes_   
_So many days gone by_

She was born in Egypt in the year 1500 BC; Daughter of Thutmose the First and Queen Ahmose. She was the first daughter out of three. Though not in direct line for the throne she did flirt with the other men in the palace when she was of age. She was the big sister to Queen Hatshepsut. Her baby sister Nefrubity died as an infant, weighing heavily on the young Princess. She went to a priest one afternoon, begging him to bring back her baby sister, her golden eyes were filled with sorrow and worry. Though the Priest knew he could not bring the infant princess back he brought her to Anubis' Temple.

There, the princess was locked inside, lured in by her own arrogance and worry. Left without food or water in the hot egyptian climate she had laid beside Anubis' statue, Though only at the age of Nineteen barely on the cusp of turning twenty she encountered the god Anubis personally. He made her a deal, he could save her for a price. Cut all ties to the mortal world and become one of his servants, an Immortal who could never die but had to bring the dead to the Duat. She was a Demon, bound to serve him for all eternity.

Agreeing eagerly, the princess was forever changed that day; her bright golden eyes were darker, more haunted. Her short black hair was now long and flowing against her shoulders. As the years passed Ahksenamun became Artimis, She witnessed the Rise and fall of many Civilizations; Greece, Rome, Macedonia, Babylon, the list goes on.

_  
Easy to find what's wrong_

Now, back to present day; Artimis sighed as she glanced up at the blazing sun Ra was probably laughing at her right now. Shaking her head in dismissal she continued her trek to Chandler Arizona; it was a fifteen minuet walk but she didn't mind. She was going shopping, Though a demon she had a job, though not a very pleasant one at that. She sold her body for pleasure, it killed her a little but it is what she had to do to survive.

  
  


Walking into the Fashion Center in the heart of Chandler; she took in the sights and sounds of thousands of people walking and going about their daily lives. Reaching up she pushed her hood back to show her face, she walked past a few food vendors that were offering and making meals that they usually do. Unzipping her grey hoodie she walked into Bath and Body Works first; She needed something new, something that could make her feel alive again. Smiling at the sales people she grabbed something fruity and something a little more sensual.

  
  


Smiling to herself she walked out with a bag in hand, music was playing in the back ground; children were screaming and playing with each other. A child's laughter was what she sorely missed now that her line was completely dead. She hummed to herself, matching the song with her tune, she debated on where to go next, Yankee Candle or Aeropostale? Pursing her lips she made a turn to the left aiming to go to Aeropostale first, not really paying attention to where she was walking the woman bumped into a man.

Blinking rapidly she looked up at him; Pale skin the color of alabaster was on a broad framed body, Ice colored eyes were filled with confusion; Jet black hair was shorn short and styled. On his body he wore a white tee that hugged his ripped muscles, black jeans were upon and well hanging off his hips showing a well defined V-line. Feeling a blush come across her face she gave a hesitant smile, this man was pure, she could sense it.

_  
Harder to find what's right_

“Forgive me.” Artimis muttered as she took a step back and looked him over once again “i was lost in my thoughts.” she admitted as she pursed her lips, she still retained a faint Arabic accent, even three thousand years later.

The man chuckled softly “It is quite alright.” his deep voice rumbled, it was Alluring and well she didn't recognize the accent which was quite strange for her. Brows furrowing she raised a brow and glanced down towards her feet.   
  
“I should be more careful and not so lost in my thoughts.” she retorted as she willed her golden eyes to look up and meet his gaze. “I should be going.” she quickly replied, stepping out of his line she walked forward, knowing that she would be plagued by his image and voice each night.

_I believe in you, I can show you_   
_That I can see right through all your empty lies_   
  
  


A month passed, A month thinking and dreaming about that mysterious stranger. Artimis had a call, well a meeting with a new client; supposedly his friends had set this up for him as a gift. Strange, she thought to herself as she dressed in skimpy lingerie before pulling on fitted jeans and a very tight tank top that hugged her 40 D breasts well. 

Walking to a local and well rather luxurious hotel, the hotel where she would meet this mysterious man. Checking in she was brought to the top floor and to the farthest room, setting her purse down on the desk she examined the room, who ever chose this room was rich out of his ass to afford this. Cleaning herself up a little in the bathroom she checked to make sure that everything was perfect, her last few clients were.... anything but lavish, far from it actually.

Hearing the knock at the door she knew it was him, well her client anyways. She calmly walked to the door and opened it, the same man from the Mall walked in, looking quite out of place too. Chewing her lip she closed the door behind him, locking both locks just in case. “so.” she heard him rumble “this is what you do.” well wasn't he Mr. Happy Pants. She sneered mentally before turning to his blazing gaze. 

“Does that matter?” she countered as she walked past him and over her shoulder, his eyes never left her body it seemed. “it's what I do to live.” she gave the tiniest of sighs. “So, your buddies set you up with me for the night, you don't have to do the full six hours.” she comments looking over the message with her phone. 

  
_I won't stay long in this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye_   
_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

“I see... and if I do?” he asked as he sat on the King sized bed, watching her every move like a hawk. He wore a light blue shirt with deep grey jeans that seemed to match, though the blue gave her a slight headache. It wasn't her fault that she was sensitive to bright colors and lights, she hated it too.

“Then I don't mind the company.” she smiled as she turned to face him, “have you ever been with one?” she asked as she sauntered over to him, resting her warm hands on his shoulders she maneuvered herself to sit on his lap, her hips against his.

“one of you? A prostitute? No never.” he raised a brow as his hands stayed still at his sides, debating weather or not to touch her slim body. He could sense darkness in her, an Ancient Darkness; one that he has only felt once before. “but you.... you are different. I sense a darkness.” he admits, noting how tense her body had become.

_  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye_   
_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

“Really?” she asked as she shifted gears and ran her fingers over his chest “what do you sense?” she whispered as she ran her fingers over the collar of his shirt, golden eyes were slightly darker out of fear and worry. Would he accept her? Did he know what she really was?  
  
“you are Ancient... you have a darkness that you hide.” he breathes out before lifting his hand to cup her chin. “a darkness that is far older than this world I believe.” he ran a thumb over her plump lower lip, he wanted to kiss her, normally he didn't mingle with humans but this woman... what was she doing?

_Trembling_   
  
She watched him before feeling her breath catch as she watched his eyes brighten, “you aren't human are you?” she whispered feeling his thumb on her lap, his eerie silence was all that she needed to confirm her suspicions. “What are you?” she asked as she ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his firm abdomen underneath her hands.

_  
Crawling across my skin_   
_Feeling your cold dead eyes_

“What do you think I am?” he asked as his eyes fully turned white with a pale iris in the center. His other hand settled on her hip, feeling her muscles and movement. What ever she was; she was enticing the man with each breath. She was perfect, a little too perfect for this mortal world.

_  
Stealing the life of mine_

“An Angel.” she breathed out, seeing him nod in agreement. Her heart stopped at that nod, “And what do you think I am?” she retorted as her breathing picked up, the man shifted under her hips. His hand lifted from her hip to her front slowly lifting her shirt from her body. “Demon.” she heard him whisper as she closed her eyes, feeling lips against hers she accepted the kiss. His lips were soft and subtle against her's. She lifted his shirt from his body, she swore he was a temptation from the gods. He was built like a roman god, hard packed muscle with defined areas made her hips grind against his unconsciously.

_I believe in you, I can show you_   
_That I can see right through all your empty lies_   
_I won't last long in this world so wrong_

Stripping herself of her clothes she was bare before him, she saw the lust in his gaze the want. This type of interaction was forbidden among all the gods; nothing evil should mingle with good. The man kissed her once again, wrapping his arms around her slim, untouched body. She was beautiful, a rare gem among the human race he thought.

Setting her down on the bed he crawled over her, Artimis reached up and ran her hands over his chest feeling his muscles shifting under her touch, his lips found hers once again. Her eyes fell closed as she pressed into his touch as he cupped her heavy breasts and lightly toyed with them. Kissing down her jaw and neck he ground his jean clad hips against her panty covered mound.

“beautiful.” he whispered against her neck, sucking on the soft flesh, hearing her gasp softly and a wiggle of her hips. “absolutely beautiful.” he rumbled as he kissed down her collarbone, this was forbidden lust. He knew it. Artimis gave a gasp and ran a hand south, unbuckling his jeans and pushing them down with both hands.

_Say goodbye_

His words of praise were recognized by her “you... are beautiful... sexy.” she breathes out as she felt him kick off his jeans and boxers. He reached down and lifted her legs to rest over his hips, “we shouldn't do this.” he murmurs as he kissed her lips again as he shifted closer, his member was heavy and warm against her thigh... was that a piercing?! She thought feeling metal against his tip... he was pierced, that thought only made her even more wet and ready for him. 

He kept the kiss and slowly entered her, she gave a low moan as she was spread around him. “oh fuck...” she hissed softly, as she wiggled her hips in slight pleasure. He was huge and thick, probably one of the biggest that she have had in a long while if not the biggest. Slowly but surely he started to move within her, low moans were given as he reached for her hands. Pinning them above her head he kissed her neck, his hips moving in and out at a steady rhythm; she was tight and god she was amazing.

_  
As we dance with the Devil tonight_   
_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_   
_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

“you feel amazing.” he whispered against her neck as he started to pick up the pace, her moans were soft and reserved but god they sounded amazing, a drug that he sorely needed and wanted. Mouthing the soft flesh under his teeth he lightly bit one sensitive area, a sharp gasp came through her parted lips. 

His thrusts started to become erratic, forceful almost. Her cries grew in length and sound, this man was changing her, though she didn't know how. “Ohh fuck!” she cries as he rolled her to rest on top of him, looking at his white eyes she started to rock and lift her hips, his piercing was rubbing her in all of the right places. Throwing her head back she moaned louder and fully bounced on his lap, he was pleading now, begging to cum and release inside of her. Yes, she wanted that... she needed that.

_Hold on, hold on_

_Say goodbye_

“yes, ohh god... yes!” she cried out as she felt her own climax rising with each bounce and rock. “Please, give it to me, I need it.” she squealed as he pushed his hips harder, her hands rested on his chest. She could feel his pulse underneath her hands and it was addicting, this was making her feel even more alive, for the first time in a thousand years. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, molding her to his body. He lifted her head and kissed her as he finally reached his release, he gave a roar and pulsed his hips up into her, filling her with his seed as he felt her climax around him. __  
As we dance with the Devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye

Minuets passed, the two beings didn't move nor speak. They didn't need to; this was bliss there were no demons or angels right now, Now was a woman and a man who were brought together out of fate. Artimis lifted her head from his shoulder, her hand splayed against his chest. The sheets covered them, they were soft and were surprisingly cool. He kissed her forehead making her look up at him “you know... I must be really bad at this... what is your name?” he asked with a faint blush, an angel blushing. Artimis giggled and shook her head “I'm Artimis.” she gave him a lopsided smile as she looked at him “and you?”

  
_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_ Hold on, hold on _

“Derek.”

 


End file.
